Cartas de un condenado
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Aquí, en el infierno, también hay jueces... y condenados.Van a oír una historia de la familia Black contada por uno de sus miembros... el traidor a la sangre...
1. El infierno

**Hola atodos!Bueno, este fic es muy corto, y está escrito en forma de cartas¿despues de que Sirius atravieseel arco, que sucede? él mismo nos contará porqué lo echó allí su prima Bellatrix y lo que siente en ese inmundo lugar, el infierno. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, caractereres y lugares de esta historia, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y ella tiene los derechos de publicación, lo mío sólo es parte de la trama. No hace falta añadir que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto, si no no sería tan pobre...XD ni caso... esque siempre estoy arruinada... bueno, no me enrrollo más y lean la historia...**

El infierno

13 de octubre de 1.995

Querido desconocido:

Supongo que te habrá sorprendido el encabezamiento de la carta: "El infierno" Sí, estoy en un lugar que podríamos llamar infierno.

Hace algunos meses, mi prima, Bellatrix Black, me hizo caer en este lugar inmundo. Aquí no hay nada, sólo la oscuridad inunda mi alma y mis sentidos.

¿La soledad? Es un pasillo sin salida, un pozo sin fondo por el que ahora caigo, irremediablemente. Sin vuelta atrás. Las aguas del río jamás retroceden.

No se puede volver a subir a través de ese pozo que es la soledad, no hay ya esperanza para mí, todo está perdido.

Sin embargo, antes de que empiecen a odiar a muerte a mi prima, les contaré una pequeña historia… acomódense, no tenemos mucho tiempo, aunque así lo parezca.

Van a oír una nueva leyenda sobre la familia Black, contada por uno de sus miembros… el traidor a la sangre…

Sirius Black

**Ah... antes de que os vayaís... un review, por favor, sólo son 5 minutos y me alegran un poco el día. Anda, por favor, no te cuesta tanto, sí? vale? sólo te pido uno. Muchas gracias!**

Lily


	2. De nuevo, el infierno

**De nuevo, el infierno**

**15 de octubre de 1.995**

Querido desconocido:

¿Por dónde íbamos…? Creo que iba a contarte la historia de mi prima.

Bellatrix Black, aunque tuvo dos hermanas, fue la menor, y muy deseada, además. Por lo que siempre contó con ventajas respecto a sus hermanas.

Sus padres la colmaban continuamente de regalos, a causa de esto, se convirtió en una niña caprichosa y egoísta que creía que siempre se saldría con la suya.

Tenía una gran afición a la lectura, y una habitación enorme, cuyos estantes pronto se llenaron de libros. No se trataba de libros del colegio, ni de esas tontas novelas rosa que leían las chicas de su edad, sino principalmente, de volúmenes y volúmenes sobre las artes oscuras.

Sí, a mi prima Bellatrix le apasionaban las artes oscuras desde que tenía uso de razón. Sin embargo, yo era el único al que le preocupaba que ella se convirtiese en mortífaga.

**Sirius Black**

**Reviews:** Hola a todos! ya sé, este cap. es también muy cortito, pero serán todos por el estilo, es una historia muy corta, escrita en forma de cartas. La razón por la que no he publicado antes es porque no sabía como se hacía con esta nueva configuración, pero ya he aprendido a hacerlo.

Alice Frank: gracias por tu review! a mí siempre se me ocurrió una especie de infierno tras el velo, no sé, es una idea recurrente en mi mente.(jajaja rima XD) así que decidí ponerla en práctica.

Alex Black Bird: me alegro de que te haya gustado, sí, ya sé, es muy corto pero ya tengo unos cuantos fics largos, y éste quería que fuera corto aunque sea con cap. son cartas muy cortas. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Joanne Distte: Vaya! me aegro mucho de que te haya gustado el principio, aunque aquí no se verá demasiado a bella, sólo Sirius habla de ella, en "Pasión prohibida", (ahora "Inocencia mortal") sí aparece Bella más a menudo. tengo pensado publicar una historia corta que se me ocurrió mientras leía tu fic: "Azkaban" espero poder hacerlo pronto. Un beso! hasta pronto!


	3. El infierno, aún

**El infierno, aún**

**16 de octubre de 1.995**

Querido amigo:

Sé que no te conozco de nada, pero creo que después de haberte escrito dos cartas (que nunca leerás) se puede decir que eres un amigo. Eso de desconocido suena desalentador.

En realidad, Bellatrix no sería una simple mortífaga, sino mucho, mucho más. La "favorita" del señor tenebroso se llegó a decir. Un diamante en bruto… pero eso ya es otra historia.

Así pues, los padres de Bellatrix, mis tíos, le daban todo lo que ella pedía y así era su niña mimada. No se preocupaban por sus flirteos con las artes oscuras. Es más, de haber sabido que ella iba a ser mortífaga, se habrían sentido tan orgullosos… pero una de las principales normas de Voldemort es el asesinato de los padres. Sin decirles que se trata de un ritual de iniciación para ser un siervo de la muerte… un vulgar y sucio asesino.

Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero… ¿Acaso conoces algún mortífago que tenga a sus padres vivos? La respuesta es no. No puedes conocerlo porque no existe. El mismo Voldemort mató a sus padres cuando alcanzó el poder… y ahora obliga a sus mortífagos a hacer lo mismo antes de la ceremonia de iniciación. Se trata de un pacto de sangre. Un vínculo eterno… y así se asegura que nunca dudarás en matar. ¿Conoces a alguien al que quieras más que a tus padres?

Sólo hay una cosa que Bellatrix nunca pudo tener…

**Sirius Black**

N/a: Por fin! nueva carta espero que les guste creo que lo del asesinato de los padres tiene su lógica, es una especie de garantía para Voldemort, no conocemos a los padres de nungún mortífago, excepto a los de regulus que, corríjanme si me equivoco, pero creo que muriron antes de saber que su hijo había sido asesinado.

**Bueno, respondo reviews:**

Joanne: me alegro de que te gustara también este cap. espero que el tercero te siga gustando, en realidad más que un fic, es un estudio del personaje, pero me gusta el final, aunque n sea muy... bueno, mejor no digo nada ;) por cierto, estoy a punto de subir un nuevo fic de bella! es un bella/Peter, sí, lo sé, creeme, repugnante pero era la respuesta a un reto que me propusieron en la WB sin embargo, me gusta porque creo que bella, es muy ella, a lo mejor te gusta, no sé...

Bellatrix Black: vaya, con ese nombre supongo que también te gusta bellita, que bien! conozco a tan poco gente a la que le guste este personaje... bueno, es para mí todo un honor que leas mi fic sabiendo que te gusta bellatrix, espero que también te guste este cap.

Katte: me alegro de que te guste también a tí! que raro, nunca tengo que contestar muchos reviews... pero espero que te siga gustando, porque creo que ahora se pone un poco más interesnate...

Lily


	4. La sala roja, el infierno

Hola! ya estoy otra vez aquí! me pedisteis que actualizara un poco más a menudo, así que aquí me tenéis, cumpliendo vuestros deseos ;) si no cumplo los de mis lectores, que deseos me quedan? me estoy enrrollando xD Lo que quería deciros es que nos acercamos al final, el fic es de 6 capítulos, las dos últimas cartas son un poco más largas. Pero sólo un poquito, eh? xD

Bueno, os dejo con Sirius, que seguirá contando su historia...

**La sala roja, el infierno**

**18 de octubre de 1.995**

Querido amigo:

Hace ya varios días que te escribo estas cartas. Cartas llenas de pasión y sentimiento, donde vuelco todas mis frustraciones, pero cartas, que al fin y al cabo, sólo sirven para matar el tiempo. Hasta que llegue mi sentencia.

Sí, aquí en el mismísimo infierno también hay jueces y… condenados. Condenados como yo. Condenados a vagar por este lugar eternamente, como un alma en pena. Aunque la sentencia aún no es efectiva….

Un día, llegué a casa por la noche, después de cenar.

La mansión Black parecía totalmente desierta, así que me dirigí directamente a mi habitación.

Estaba equivocado… antes de coger el picaporte, unas manos frías como el hielo me asieron por la cintura.

Una lacia melena de pelo negro caía suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Unos ojos negros, tan negros como una noche sin luna, me miraban inquisitivos y provocadores… deliciosamente provocadores.

**Sirius Black**

**Respondo reviews:**

Bellatrix Black: me alegro de que te siga gustando... espero que te guste la nueva carta... ¿Quién crees que es la chica? jajajaajaa es evidente ¿no? no esperéis lemmon, porque en este fic aún no hay.

Joanne Distte: hola Joanne! así que te gustó la idea de matar a los padres... eh? sí, tienes razón, después del sexto no cuadra, pero es que cuando yo escribí este fic no había leído aún el sexto. De hecho, aún no he hecho ningún fic tras leerlo. me prometí a mí misma que Inocencia mortal no tendría SPOILERS por muy tentador que me resultase xD Bueno, aquí está tu querida bellita... ya verás lo que hace... ya. xD

Lily


	5. Un lugar indefinido

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con la quinta carta. les anticipo que la próxima será la última. Espero que les siga gustando tanto como al principio.

**Joanne:** Lo siento, en este fic no hay lemmon porque era uno de los primeros que escribí y aún no me atrevía... pero hay una referencia a sexo de manera implícita, digamos que... la descripción se corta al llegar a esa parte, pero espero que aún así no te decepcione.

**Bellatrix Black:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando! espero que sigas leyendo este cap. y que el final, la próxima carta, se enetienda bien.

**Morella Malfoy:** Bienvenida a mi fic! me hacen mucha ilusión los reviews, aunque sea para tirarme tomates, así que espero que sigas leyéndolo y que te siga gustando, por supuesto! ;-)

Ahora, sólo disfruten del capítulo y díganme sus opiniones:

**Un lugar indefinido**

**20 de octubre de 1.995**

Querido amigo:

Sólo sigo contándote está estúpida historia para no caer rendido a los pies de la locura. Esa locura que en mis años adolescentes tenía cuerpo de mujer, alma de diosa y sangre de serpiente traicionera.

Las frías manos, pertenecientes a aquella diosa carnal de ojos oscuros y pelo lacio, pronto abandonaron mi cintura y subieron por mi torso, tratando de encontrar algo para lo que tal vez yo no estaba preparado. Ella, a pesar de que debió notar mi nerviosismo, siguió ascendiendo con suavidad. Finalmente, en un arrebato, desesperado por la lentitud con que trataba de excitarme, me di la vuelta y respondí a sus caricias.

No dijo nada, sólo empezó a besar mis labios apasionadamente, casi de manera demente, como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Cuando por fin logré abrir el picaporte de mi habitación, ella me miraba, expectante. No movía un músculo. Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos para que yo no le respondiera. La tomé de la cintura sin un asomo de duda y la arrojé sobre mi propia cama, sentándome sobre ella a horcajadas. Lo que sucedió después, lo recuerdo como la unión total de dos cuerpos, fue el momento más excitante de toda mi vida. Aunque ella no fue la primera, ni tampoco la última. Pero no logré enterrarla en mi mente como una sola noche más, una sola chica más.

Bellatrix Black nunca ha sido una chica más.

**Sirius Black**

Lily


	6. Atrapado en mi propia mente

Hola! bueno, ésta es la última carta del fic. Aquí termina entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Sigo esperando que Rowling confirme en el séptimo libro que Sirius y Bellatrix estuvieron juntos cuando eran jóvenes, bueno, la esperanza dicen, es lo último que se pierde, no? mientras tanto,yo y otros grandes aficionados a esta pareja, seguiremos escribiendo innumerables fics sobre ellos. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, y muchos besos. Nos vemos en el próximo!

**Bellatrix Black: **me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic, así que te gustó la frase de "Bellatrix nunca ha sido una chica más" eh? sí creo que resume bastante el caracter de mi mortífaga favorita. Un beso y muchas gracias por seguir el fic!

**Joanne Distte:** vaya! a tí te ha gustado la de "diosa carnal de ojos ocuros y pelo lacio" la verdad, modestia aparte, es que amí también me gusta mucho esa frase, tanto que la puseen un relato que presenté hace poco a un concurso. pero bueno, esa ya es otra historia. Otro beso para tí, y gracias también por seguir leyendo hasta el final!

**Atrapado en mi propia mente**

**24 de octubre de 1.995**

Querido amigo:

Supongo que esta es la última carta que te escribo. Mañana a estas horas, estaré muerto, finalmente. Es decir, dejaré de existir como espíritu. En realidad, ya estoy muerto, el arco del departamento de misterios por el que mi prima me hizo caer es sólo una puerta directa al infierno. Aunque antes pasas por una antesala, la antesala de los condenados.

Para seguir hacia el infierno has de explicar aquella vez que pudiendo actuar bien, lo hiciste mal. Mi caso es el contrario, pero no conozco a nadie más que se arrepienta de ello tanto como yo. Ahora lo entenderá mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté junto a mi prima, abrazado a ella como serpientes enroscadas. Sus ojos oscuros estaban cerrados, y en ausencia de su poder embriagador, me sentí culpable. No era sólo el hecho de que la diferencia de edad fuese considerable. Sino que sabía que ahora ella tenía poder absoluto sobre mí. Y, por supuesto, lo primero que ella dijo al despertar confirmó mis sospechas:

Ahora te unirás conmigo al señor tenebroso.

Por supuesto, no lo hice, y ese ha sido el error de mi vida, porque jamás he vuelto a despertar junto a esos ojos negros. Esos ojos que entonces me robaron la vida y ahora me la devuelven cada día.

¿Aún se preguntan porqué les cuento todo esto, verdad? Recuerden sólo que lo prohibido es tentador, y si alguna vez tienen la ocasión de despertar junto a una chica de ojos negros… no pierdan jamás ese privilegio. Sobre todo si se trata de Bellatrix Black.

**Sirius Black**

Lily


End file.
